


He escuchado esta línea, una o dos veces

by LRobinSkylar



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRobinSkylar/pseuds/LRobinSkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dios mío, ¿qué llevas puesto?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He escuchado esta línea, una o dos veces

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Heard This Line, Once or Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434478) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "I've Heard This Line, Once or Twice " escrito por entanglednow en ao3.
> 
> Escribir un fic lleva dias.
> 
> Traducirlo lleva horas.
> 
> Agradecer no cuesta nada.

Hay una mujer en el departamento cuando John llega a casa con las compras. Lo cual es algo raro, las mujeres en general no aparecen en su piso muy a menudo, mujeres que no sean la señora Hudson de todos modos. Se pregunta si Sherlock ha logrado convencer a una de las estudiantes universitarias a participar en su nuevo experimento. Él le sigue diciendo que no funcionara, pero Sherlock sigue usando su extraño encanto en ellos. Se podría pensar que los que él ha traumatizado regresaron de nuevo de donde sea que vinieron, con cuentos horribles acerca de su sufrimiento. Se podría pensar eso.

Ella está inclinada hacia un lado en el sillón de John. Todo lo que puede ver es la caída del cabello lacio, negro, unas piernas largas y pálidas, que se extienden por toda la alfombra. Tiene un pañuelo plateado enroscado a lo largo de un brazo, John sólo puede ver la punta de los dedos.

"Umm - ¿Hola?" John no está muy seguro de por qué termina sonando como una pregunta.

La mujer gira, sólo un poco, pero John ya ha dado dos pasos hacia adelante, y sólo le toma un segundo para darse cuenta de quién es. Pero es un segundo muy perturbador.

"Dios mío, ¿qué llevas puesto?"

"Un Alexander McQueen," Sherlock dice, la voz todavía áspera y profunda. El pelo es largo, sedoso y negro, con una franja que se encuentra sobre el puente de su nariz. Él no acaba de verse como mujer. Él se ve - andrógino, pálido y extrañamente anguloso. Y es difícil apartar la mirada.  
También esta empezando a sonreír mas cuanto mas John lo mira, la boca pintada de un furioso rojo sangriento.

"¿Por qué estas – que es lo que estas -" John no sabe qué pregunta hacer en primer lugar. Sherlock generalmente trabaja en su disfraz cuando John no está mirando. Al parecer, el lo distrae de una forma que no es útil. "¿Por qué llevas eso puesto?"

La expresión de Sherlock es una mezcla terrible, de alegría y complacencia, en su boca demasiado roja, un rojo indecente debajo de los flecos negros. 

John toma la bufanda y de repente tiene un pensamiento terrible. "Por favor, dime que no pretendiste ser psíquico de nuevo. Hablamos sobre eso, después de todo el asunto con el club de fans Most Haunted".

El bufido de Sherlock en respuesta sugiere que no. Aunque John tiene la terrible sensación de que no debería sentirse aliviado todavía. En el momento en que empieza a sentir alivio, ese es por lo general cuando pasan cosas malas – las peores cosas.

"No, no hay mensajes de ultratumba." Sherlock se ríe ante la idea, bajo en su garganta, como si eso realmente le divertía. John decide que lo que él no sabe no puede desaprobar, o preocuparse, o admitir más tarde.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso."

 

Sherlock cuidadosamente empieza a sacarse la barra de labios de la boca con un pañuelo desechable, y John no está muy seguro de por qué, pero es extrañamente molesto. Es un gesto extrañamente humano, pero hecho con una especie de centrada precisión que hace que parezca... extraño.

"Fue algo así como un experimento en el arte de la seducción". Sherlock hace un sonido en la última palabra como si todavía pensara que es un concepto dudoso.

A John no le agrada mucho como suena eso. "Por favor, dime que fallaste".

Por la expresión que pone Sherlock se siente terriblemente ofendido, está claro que no se lo esperaba.

"No puedes ir por ahí seduciendo hombres al azar", explica John. "Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste. Por favor."

"¿Por qué no?" Sherlock levanta una ceja, lo cual inmediatamente desaparece bajo el flequillo. John está pensando en la década de 1920, por alguna razón extraña e inquietante, y se olvida de lo que estaban hablando hace un segundo.

"Debido a que no puedes." Lo cual es un error, porque Sherlock odia que le digan que no puede hacer ciertas cosas. Él siempre lo toma como un reto personal.

Se inclina más de cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que John note que huele a algo fuerte y dulce, perfume, o tal vez laca. La peluca está balanceándose sobre su clavícula, negro contra el pálido de su piel, y John no está muy seguro de que puede dejar de mirarlo.

"¿Estás celoso, John?" Sherlock dice, tranquilo como si estuviera bromeando - o como se supone que debería sonar si estuviera realmente bromeando - pero John lo conoce demasiado bien. Sherlock está claramente hallando esto divertido e interesante, ninguno de los cuales es un buen augurio. John odia ser interesante. Y él no está celoso, no, no lo está en absoluto.

"No seas ridículo".

"Eso no es una respuesta."

"Sherlock". John se frota los ojos. No permitirá a Sherlock atraerlo a uno de sus argumentos circulares como cuando está tratando de hacer un punto. "Estoy preocupado, yo sé cómo eres cuando estás gozando de tu superioridad sobre los demás. Hemos hablado de cómo la gente en general no reacciona bien a la superioridad, y ni el deleite en ella."

 

"Eso no es una respuesta tampoco," Sherlock dice, sin duda acusándolo ahora.

"No, yo no estoy celoso," John rompe. "No estoy celoso de cualquier persona que estés, o no estés seduciendo, por el amor de Dios, Sherlock."

Sherlock resopla y se inclina hacia atrás, lo que hace pivotar el cabello en una manera que parece estilizado y caro. John conoce a muchas mujeres que matarían para un cabello así.

"Deja de preocuparte, no he estado poniendo en ejecución mi plan entre los ejemplares, sin duda, indignos de masculinidad que vagan por las calles de Londres."

"Estoy muy contento, porque lo haces sonar peor aun que lo que estaba pensando”

"Sólo en algunas personas selectas."

John tiene que trabajar para volver a encajar su mandíbula. Pero cuando lo hace, pierde lo que iba a decir, algo que no será capaz de retractarse. Sherlock le sigue mirando, y John no quiere saber lo que está leyendo en su cara. Él no está celoso, él sólo ... odia la idea de ella. Pero si Sherlock se lo está tomando simplemente como otro experimento, quiere decir que se aburrirá, que él probablemente ya esta aburrido. Y con el tiempo eventualmente se detendrá.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" John le pregunta secamente, porque sospecha que Sherlock seguirá mirándolo hasta que el diga algo. O este impresionado por su genialidad o algo por el estilo.

"Es una cuestión de porcentajes, de cuidadosa observación , ciertos gustos especializados .Es bastante fácil e impreciso y exasperante al mismo tiempo -... Con los extraños por lo menos" Sherlock se detiene.

John traga, obligando a su voz sea lo más suave y desinteresada como suele serlo con Sherlock.

"¿Y cómo te fue?"

Sherlock hace una mueca. "En general, muy poco satisfactoria, una vez que había logrado con éxito la tarea fue todo muy aburrido y poco interesante, frustrante". Se ve molesto, como si pasara por alto algo, algo obvio. "No me gustaría llamarlo un fracaso con un tamaño tan pequeño de muestra, pero estoy claramente perdiéndome algo."

"¿No sentiste nada?" Hay una especie rara de decepción, mezclado con la desaprobación y el hecho de que él está seguro de que no quiere saber.

"Además de las respuestas biológicas obvias, no." La mala cara de irritación de Sherlock no se ve ni la mitad de ridícula como normalmente hace.

Hay tantas cosas que John podría decir a eso. O podría no decir nada en absoluto. Podría hacer algún tipo de ruido evasivo y pasar a algún lugar donde no hay detectives travestis con el cabello oliendo a flores. En algún lugar donde no tendrá que tener conversaciones incómodas.

"Creo que te estás perdiendo el punto," John se encuentra diciendo en cambio. "Muchas personas tienen dificultades para conectarse con extraños. Cuando conoces a alguien que realmente importa. Alguien que no es un extraño, alguien que te conoce, alguien con quien no quieres echarlo a perder porque significa algo para ti .No hay un guión, todos los porcentajes, y las observaciones, los gustos peculiares -. No importa cuán seguro estés. Si te importa y estas aterrado .Entonces sientes algo.”

"Entonces, ¿qué hago?" Sherlock suena más exigente que curioso.

"A veces sólo tienes que esperar una oportunidad."

"Suena horriblemente impreciso, y que puede terminar mal" Sherlock se queja. "Mira, yo soy claramente raro".

"Te sorprenderías", dice John, y luego suspira, porque de repente todo es muy obvio, y muy tranquilo y terrorífico sólo un poco. "No me gusta cuando haces eso".

"¿Qué?" Sherlock pregunta, y él se desliza hacia el espacio entre las palabras de John, tan sutil que John apenas se dio cuenta.

"Deja de fingir que eres estúpido, no er -"

La boca de Sherlock sabe como a lápiz labial, y él es muy alto, y le besa un poco demasiado duro. John probablemente debería estar alejándose, musitando una especie de protesta - que es lo que la gente hace. Pero Sherlock ha sido una influencia terrible en convencerlo de dejar de reaccionar como la gente normal. Es extraño y nuevo, y nada parecido a lo que ha hecho antes - pero él no quiere que se detenga.

Y luego lo hace.

Sherlock le está mirando, los ojos oscuros debajo de su pelo, está estudiando lo que sea que la cara de John está mostrando y que es mucho más inquietante que el beso.

"Su cabello me hace cosquillas," John murmura. Porque él siente que debe decir algo, algo neutral, algo para llenar el espacio hasta que esté listo para cualquier cosa. O tal vez sólo porque tiene miedo a que todas las preguntas serán obvias y todas las protestas sonarán ridículas.

"¿Quieres que me lo quite?" Sherlock está sonriendo ahora, que es injusto, es injusto que él... haya procesado todo esto antes de que John ni siquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando. Suspira, en voz muy baja, y se rinde.

"Creo que en realidad como que me gusta", admite, porque todo el mundo está siendo sorprendentemente honesto.


End file.
